Kuroko no Persona
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. It may be that such a fate that awaits you in the near future. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself? Au KagaKuro, not beta-ed. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Persona owned by ATLUS.

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Welcome to Inaba**

"Ah.. It seems that we have a guest with an intriguing destiny."

Who is that? Intriguing destiny?

I heard a chuckle, it sounds unfamiliar. I opened my eyes only to noticed that I'm in a place with blue all over the place. I could feel the place moving slowly, so I guess, I'm not in a building. Maybe a car, or another kind of transportation.

I saw a man with rather suspicious face, such as eyes that too big that it might be fall from it socket. And a big nose. Kinda reminded me of a witch. Beside him, there's a woman with blue overcoat that looked like a dress and she have a long braided blond hair. Her yellow eyes stared at me. I could felt my body twitched when she do that.

"My name is Igor. I'm delighted to make an acquaintance with you." the wizard looking man said to me. I wanted to speak but my mouth won't move nor my voice won't come out.

"This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter." What the heck is he talking about? I don't understand and I never give a crap about these kind of things.

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter." What contract?

"It may be that such a fate that awaits you in the near future."

Wait! Explain all of it! God dammit! I don't understand anything at all!

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?"

* * *

I'm such a tease. Leaving it hanging like this. Well, it's up to the reader to make this continue or not. Guess who's it, that talking to Igor~

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Persona owned by ATLUS and Shogabe Shuuji

Kuroko no Basuke owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

This isn't beta-ed, so you'll find some grammatical mistakes, confusing words etc etc. So please bear with it.

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Kagami Taiga, isn't it? Well then, my name is Igor. And this is Liz." he said before the redhead had a chance to replied. The man pointed at the braided female, who bowed slightly at the guest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said, her voice was gentle and Kagami only could nodded his head.

"Now, let me tell your fortune." a stack of blue cards appeared on the round table which covered in blue velvet cloth. The man called Igor started to spread them neatly before flipping them open.

He saw a card with a picture of tower, struck by lightning.

"Hm. I see. You'll face some unexpected, and dangerous events. Please be cautious."

Then he saw a picture of a green wheel, with sword on the center.

"Along with the events, your bonds with your friends will get stronger."

"I think, that's enough for now. Until we meet again." then he saw black.

* * *

A noise of shattered glass.

A cracking sound.

A scream.

That figure. No.

"Kagami-kun!"

Kuroko!

* * *

"Kagami-kun, please wake up immediately." a blue haired boy, clad in black stripped white shirt, and a milky white cardigan, nudged the redhead that snoring not so quietly. He'd been tried to wake his team mate this half hour, and his attempt was futile.

Running out of patient, he pulled his black wrist band and flick the redhead right on his forehead. The double-eyebrows boy woke up with a grunt while rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

"That's hurt, you bastard. You could wake me more gentler." he pinched the smaller boy's cheeks and pulled it until it stretched, then released it. He admired how red the other boy's cheeks now. Now he doesn't need to get embarrassed to get those red tints.

"I did." the blue haired boy rubbed his cheeks, a small frown formed on his deadpanned face, though it was not visible. "but you sleep like a bear in winter."

"I'm not a bear." the redhead grunted as he stood to pick his belongings and walk along with the bluenette to the train platform. "We just need to wait for your friend to pick us here, right?" he earned a nod for his question.

"Kagami, Kuroko." they turned their head to the source of the voice. A man with green hair and spectacles approached them. He's tall, almost the same height as the redhead that called Kagami earlier.

"It's been a while, Midorima-kun." the bluenette who called Kuroko bowed his head. He gave a light tug on Kagami's shirt to bow, a show for respect.

Kagami scratched the back of his neck as he bowed his head, just a little. "Yo." he greeted. His eyes glanced at the rickshaw that parked nearby. "Wait, are we going to ride that?" he pointed at the vehicle.

Midorima raised his eyebrow, he pushed up his spectacles and nodded. "We better hurry. I left my lucky item there, and I don't want to lose it." the green haired man grumbled as he headed toward to rickshaw.

Kuroko only shrugged and he followed after the green haired male. While the redhead only scratched his temple confusedly.

* * *

"There's a lot of serial murder happened here. Don't you dare get involved." Midorima warned as he dusting the teddy bear clad in shredded kimono. Kuroko guessed that it's his lucky item that he mentioned before.

Kagami ears suddenly perked in interest. "Well, isn't that our work to solve it?" he grinned in victory as he heard his teammate said that.

"It's dangerous, Kuroko. Even the best agent in this town can't solve it." the redhead's grin faded away. Is that case really hard? None could solve it? But, other than the serial killer case, something is bothering his mind now.

"Oi! Midorima! Why I must be the only one who drive this thing to your home!?" he referred to the cycle rickshaw. His legs is sore from the weight and because of pedaling until Midorima's house. While Midorima and Kuroko sat there on the cart behind him. He must pull the cart with their weight, and it's killing him.

"Kuroko can't pull it, he'll die because of our weight. Beside, he'll slow us." He could see the bluenette glared at the green haired boy, though his face remained deadpanned.

"Then, why don't you pull it? This thing is yours after all." he groaned. Seriously, this man is going to kill him sooner or later. The military training is enough for him.

"I ride it to the train station to pick you up. Now, shut up and just drive it to my home. Oha-asa said it will be raining soon."

"You're kidding me! Drive it yourself!"

"Kagami-kun, please look straight to the road."

"WHOA!"

* * *

A couple hours later, they'd arrived at Midorima's residence. Drenched and covered with mud, for a certain redhead. The other managed to escape safely, and clean, but still wet from the rain. "Just make sure you don't make a mess, or I'll kick you out." the householder warned before disappearing to his room.

"Well then, excuse us." the smaller man of the three muttered before taking off his shoes and stepped to the living room. He put his white backpack on the couch after he pulled out his towel. Luckily for the bluenette, it's only his cardigan which got drenched. So he decided to pull it off before he caught a cold.

"Where's the toilet? I need to change my clothes." Kagami asked as he pulled out a towel from his bag, along with his spare clothes.

"Just walk to the stair, the bathroom is nearby." the paler man mentioned after he successfully pulled off his wet cardigan. Now Kuroko sat comfortably with legs hidden under the blanket of the kotetsu. He turned the TV on and flipped the channel to news one.

"_Another murder has been occurred in the Inaba's south residential area. The victim is a famous announcer of Inaba, Yamano Mayumi. She was found dead, on the rooftop of civilian's house. The police is now trying o investigate the murder case by questioning her relatives._"

"Is this the murder case that Midorima mentioned earlier?" Kagami sat next to Kuroko, crossing his legs under the warm blanket as he put a bowl of rice crackers on the table. He munched one of the snack that he managed to grab earlier. "It's indeed a weird case." he sighed as he keep staring to the TV.

The bluenette picked one of the rice cracker before nibbled it. He pick his note book and scribbled down the case on it. "It's an interesting case, though." his words made the redhead choked and coughed harshly.

"Well, it is.." Kagami admitted sheepishly. To be honest, he is interested and thrilled to solve this case as well.

"Lend me a hand, Kuroko. We'll solve this together!" he held his clenched fist up and grinned at Kuroko.

The smaller man smiled before they bumped their fist together. "But, make sure you're not ruining the mission."

"Shut up!"

* * *

A/n:

Kagami Taiga, (age 18 years old), A young detective from Tokyo that sent to Inaba, along with his partner Kuroko Tetsuya(age 18 years old) to solve the serial killer / murder case.

Midorima Shintarou(22 years old), Kuroko's relative, work in police departement but retired when he's 21, now working as a doctor.

Yes, this is slight AU

Kuroko and Kagami it the wild card and I will not reveal more than it.

Let's try to hit 10 reviews per chapter, and I'll update more. I will not accept flames or any critiques about my writing. If anyone want to beta me, I'm allowed you to copy this story and send me a PM about it, along with the fixed story. Thank you.

The more reviews that I got, the more faster I'll upload the new chapters. It made me happy to see many people was looking forward for my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing except the story.

* * *

The living room was quiet, except for the faint noises that came from the TV. Kagami sat cross-legged, under the warm blanket, newspaper in his grip. His crimson eyes gazed at the headline that happened to be the murder case, or the serial killer. "Hey, Kuroko. Take a look at this." he shoved the newspaper to the table, making sure the smaller man beside him could read the article.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow before he read the writing on the paper. "I see. I got some conclusions from this." he muttered before clicking his pen, cheek rested on his palm and his other hand scribbled down his thought to his notebook.

"The victims were woman, and mostly, they are a famous person. Shown at the TV twice or more." he muttered, pen tapped on the soft surface of the table. "They're killed two weeks after the fog came down, or less." he glanced at the weather forecast on the newspaper and his phone.

Kagami grunted. "This case is weird as hell." but he's excited to solve it. This is the kind of case that he never met before! He stretched and yawned, it's pretty late. The digital clock showed 11:28 P.M. He yawned and stand up, before taking his bag. "Let's call it a night, Kuroko. Don't overdo yourself." the redhead then went to the second floor.

He couldn't help but worried at his smaller companion. The last case ended up by him taking care of the sick bluenette. That's because Kuroko didn't sleep properly.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. But please, let me have some more time to make a thoughts with the clue that we have now. It might get easier for us to investigate it the next day." Kuroko said after he flipped the newspaper and folded them neatly, then placing it in the drawer under the TV stand.

"Alright. Don't forget to rest." the redhead warned the last time before he disappearing behind the door of guest room.

After Kagami left, Kuroko sat then in complete silent. He turned off the TV, and the sound of the rain is the only noise that accompanying him in this late of night. He let his mind wander away.

Who is Igor?

* * *

The next morning, Kagami woke up with his back on the cold tile of the floor. He groaned as his back ached, he could guessed that's from the impact when he'd fall from his bed. He rubbed his head as he sat. His crimson eyes stared at the bed next to him. Did Kuroko sleep there last night? Or did he stay awake until morning in the living room?

Sighed, he decided to check on his teammate, or maybe he should start calling the bluenette his partner, since they're not in the group. He walked down to living room, and greeted by grumpy Midorima. "Morning." he said but the green haired man only nodded.

"Today's lucky item is a pencil sharpener." Kagami glanced at the green sharpener on the green haired man's hand. Then he shrugged and continued to walk to living room.

He saw his smaller companion slept on the couch, the green blanket covered his body neatly, Kagami assumed that it was Midorima's blanket. Though he spotted a rough sketch on Kuroko's note book. He picked it up and gaped at what he saw.

A man with big and creepy eyes, plus a long and huge nose. He will never forget about that face. This man is the one that appeared inside Kagami's dream. Does that mean Kuroko having a same dream like him?

He quickly closed the book when he heard Kuroko let out a small grunt, he could see that the paler man squinted his eyes to adjust his vision with the bright light that came from the opened curtain. He looked at the digital clock and it showed 8:10 A.M.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun." the bluenette rubbed his eyes, tried to shove away the sleepiness. He yawned a bit, a dark circles under his eyes made a contrast on his pale skin. The redhead could tell that this guy didn't had enough sleep.

"Yo. Morning. Don't have enough sleep again, do you?" Kagami couldn't help but grumbled at his friend's bad habit. He walk toward the fridge and picked up a can of milk, then gave it to the smaller man, who only looked at it confusedly.

"I will get stomach ache if I drink cold milk in the early morning, Kagami-kun." the redhead only ruffled his blue locks, making his bed hair worse than before.

"Well, then get your lazy ass to move and heat the milk on the heater or microwave then." he growled then sat down to turn on the TV. The news about serial killer still going on and on. Maybe he must ask Midorima about how long this has happen.

In the other hand, Kuroko lazily walked to the stove and picked up some eggs from the fridge. He's going to make sunny-side egg for their breakfast. Though, he couldn't remember when he moved to sleep on the couch. Maybe Midorima or Kagami moved him there. He shook his head lightly to get rid of the thoughts. Whoever it is, he should thank them later. Glad he don't get any sore muscle after sleeping with awkward position.

He cracked the egg and pour the white and yellow liquid to the heated pan. The sizzling sound of the egg met with the oil, and the smell made Kagami's stomach grumbled in hunger. The taller man then joined Kuroko to cook. "Sunny side egg?" he asked, peeking at the pan, though he don't need to do that because Kuroko is much shorter than him.

He took the spatula from the bluenette and flipped the egg. "Just go rest there, I'll make the breakfast." he told the smaller man who nodded in response. Kuroko quickly sat on the tatami, the now warm can of milk in his grasp.

Kagami put the eggs on the plates along with the bacon and two bowls of rice. He then moved to place the plates on the table in living room. "There you go. Eat a lot." he pushed the plate along with the spoon. "We'll start to ask around today, don't faint on me or I will leave you." he grinned.

* * *

The breakfast session is quiet. After that, they decided to clean up and bathe. Kagami finished first. He put on his maroon red tank top, then he wear a black fleece jacket with hoodie. Along with his baggy black jeans and maroon red sneakers. His ring-necklace hung loosely on his chest.

Kuroko went to the front door, already fully clothed. He wear white pants and black undershirt. A light blue cardigan covered his torso though it's unbuttoned. "I'm sorry it took so long, Kagami-kun. I fell asleep in the tub." he admitted quietly. His cheeks plump and red, probably from the warm water.

Did they realize that they're not like a detective, but a couple that ready for a date?

Midorima must hold the urge to face palm. Well, he needed to get ready to head to clinic as well. He just need to find a way to ignore both of that idiots.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.

A/n :

Kagami Taiga, 195 cm, 88 kg.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 170 cm, 56 kg

Midorima Shintarou, 190 cm, 80 kg


End file.
